Talk:Posttraumatic stress disorder
Ahem. I obviously have a large number of issues with this article, the least of which is that there is not, in fact, a space between Post and Traumatic. It is treated as one word: "Posttraumatic Stress Disorder". I am also rather surprised that you would name the article when the term "posttraumatic stress disorder" is never mentioned in the Metroid universe. Ordinarily you would be the first to reject that name as unofficial. In fact, we do not even know if Samus does in fact possess PTSD, or some other condition- I shall have to look up the official DSM criteria at some point in the future to verify this,although I suspect I will find that her behavior does in fact fit the diagnosis. However, that will do little to change the fact that this article appears to be largely composed of summaries of events described in other areas of the wiki. I am not nominating the article for deletion just yet, but I do believe it could be made much smaller without any real loss in information density. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 14:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Nobody's perfect. And did you not look at the manga section? PTSD is clearly mentioned. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 14:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps you should enlarge the picture, or state that it is mentioned by name there in the article text? It is very easy to miss. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 14:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :If you had read the article properly you wouldn't have missed it. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, of course it's harder to miss now, but with my monitor small Manga text foten becomes a small Manga blur. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 15:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I am happy to see that there is an article on PTSD here at Wikitroid. I hope it will inform those who are interested in the Metroid series, and even help those who are new to the series. In-game doesn't mention that Samus is suffering from PTSD, but it would appear that her reaction to this event is accurate. In-game says that Samus is "panic-stricken," if I recall correctly. Metroid Fan 15:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup I'd like to suggest some changes to this article. I think anything outside of the manga and Other M is irrelevant; if anything they contradict that Samus even has this condition. In addition, PTSD is not ever mentioned in Other M. The manga is a pretty obscure series, I don't think many fans will have actually read it, but it's the only thing that actually mentions the condition at all. Anything else in this article referring to PTSD in the games is largely speculative and pretty self-defeating, most of it points to Samus being angry (in Metroid Prime), and calm in the rest of her encounters with Ridley, which is a complete contrast to anxiety and an inability to function in her normal demeanor. I'd suggest cutting the game sections apart from Other M and saying it could be an example of PTSD, although it's not certain. As well as this, I don't think Nintendo or Sakamoto actually understand Posttraumatic stress disorder and its symptoms, but that's a different issue. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:38, July 4, 2012 (UTC) All lovely ideas. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 21:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree that there is any reason to think that Sakamoto doesn't understand PTSD. I don't know why you said that Nintendo doesn't either or what that means, but I'm not sure that you understand that PTSD is not consistent or predictable, like most psychological disorders. :The article is indeed out-of-hand, however. It should only cover the K-2L raid and the PTSD attacks in the manga and MOM. It seems that the agreement is unanimous, so I'll get to cutting. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 00:17, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Delete? I have mixed ideas about this article. On one hand, it's a plot point and this information can't really be covered anywhere else, but on the other hand, I don't know if it meets Notability guidelines. --Mr. Anon (talk) 21:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :None of those apply. This page seems okay imo. --Mr. Anon (talk) 21:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) The whole thing stinks of trying to defend the Other M Ridley scene, honestly. Even in the manga, it was only said that she showed symptoms of what could be PTSD, and she got over her fear pretty quick. You don't just get over PTSD. 14:27, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::You have a point there, since the Other M scene really didn't fit in at all, even with knowledge of the manga. That being said, there have been instances where fiction actually DID have characters "get over" PTSD. Take Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, for example. Solid Snake was strongly implied if not outright stated to have suffered from PTSD relating to Outer Heaven during the game (and it was made clear that this was his main motivation for going to Zanzibar Land and participating in the mission in the first place, specifically to end the nightmares). After defeating Big Boss, and during the credits, Solid Snake said something to the effect that he was cured of his nightmares by literally burning Big Boss. Granted, that got nixed by Metal Gear Solid when Solid Snake acted like how he acted in MG2 pre-ending, but still... We're probably going to have to keep the article, though, since after all, it WAS mentioned in at least one of the sources. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:55, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Rename and Translated Name Posttraumatic stress disorder is how it's written IRL, see above. Also, since it is an English name I disagree that it should be under Translated Name, even if the manga names it and not Other M. We don't need to be rigid with official names anymore, since conjectural names are now allowed (although this one is not conjectural). [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:16, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :For the record, here is the original page of the manga. While (what I assume to be) the full name of the disorder is written in Japanese, the abbreviated "PTSD" is indeed written with English letters. Like with VS. SA-X, it's a bit of a gray area, but this might be one of those rare instances of an official English name within a Japanese work. --PeabodySam (talk) 19:30, September 3, 2018 (UTC)